


Tall or Short

by NashidaKyouko



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Humor, Korrasami - Freeform, One-Shot, Or not, POV Third Person, crack idea, cross-posted on dA and tumblr, light Opal, this might be AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NashidaKyouko/pseuds/NashidaKyouko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra doesn't want to acknowledge that she is shorter than Asami. Crack-idea-based mini-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall or Short

**Author's Note:**

> Not in the same continuity as my other fics up to this point. The idea is kinda crack. No idea if I think this would ever happen in any reasonable universe. **This is not actually serious.** But I've been coping with severe writer's block, so when I felt like writing, I knew better than to let the urge pass by, even if it's silly. Hope it doesn't royally suck, despite being maybe a bit OOC for Korra (?).  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own LoK or the characters.

 “C'mon, Korra! It's not that big of a deal, is it? It's hardly even noticeable, anyway.” Asami continued to lightly rap on the door to the room she shared with her girlfriend. Which she was currently locked out of. And the lights weren't even peeking out from under the door. Asami could picture Korra curled up in their bed, hiding in a blanket with a killer pout dominating her features.

Korra wasn't answering her. Her pride must have been pretty bruised.

The engineer smiled awkwardly at the door as she tried to think of another way to get Korra to respond to her. Moving her hand away from the door, Asami touched her chin as she weighed the outcomes of various approaches to elicit some form of response from her distraught lover.

This was a bit ridiculous. Opal had merely teased Korra about being _slightly_ shorter than Asami. But upon hearing someone mention the height difference, Korra had flushed with embarrassed rage, stuttered incoherently for a few seconds, and huffed as she darted up the stairs.

Footsteps coming near caught Asami's attention and she glanced up to see Opal walking towards her with uncertain steps. The girl looked somewhat ashamed. Stopping in front of Asami, Opal toyed with her hair as she spoke, “I'm sorry about this, Asami. I didn't expect her to react like that... At all.” She kept her voice down, worried that Korra may get more upset upon hearing her in the hallway.

Both women looked at the door. No sounds came from beyond. Either Korra hadn't heard Opal, or had decided she didn't care.

“I don't think anyone expected her to get so flustered about it.” Asami muttered, still sorting the options in her head. “Though, come to think of it, I'm pretty sure I've never heard Korra mention anything about height. Normally, I wouldn't find that significant, but it seems she might actually be actively avoiding the subject, based on all of this.”

Opal shifted on her feet, “Um... Is there anything I can do to help? Should I just leave, or maybe apologize or...?” She trailed off inquisitively.

Asami sighed, “I don't think you can do anything. But thanks for coming up to check.” After Asami gave Opal a tiny smile, the latter bowed out for the night.

Asami sat down, leaning her back against the door with a frown. “Opal's gone... Korra? Sweetie, are you okay in there?” Green eyes tightened with anxiety as she waited for a reply.

To her surprise, Korra grunted. While that wasn't quite on the level of productive communication yet, at least it was progress. Probably.

She tried again, “Why did what Opal said upset you? Can we talk about it, please?”

More grumbling ensued beyond the door, followed by the crinkling sound of blankets. Finally, Asami could hear Korra's feet touch the floor, so she stood up. The door opened, only a crack at first, as Korra peered around to be sure that no one else was there, then she opened it the rest of the way. The severely protruding lower lip and sharpened eyes stayed on her face, however. It seemed she was purposefully not looking to Asami's face. Undoubtedly because she didn't want to face the fact that she would have to look up just a smidge.

Asami found herself repressing another sigh. “Thanks for opening the door. Can I come in?”

The disgruntled woman stepped to the side to allow passage to her girlfriend. Asami noticed the blankets were a swirling mess, but that wasn't a big deal. Once she had climbed on the bed, she patted the spot beside her. Korra returned to the bed.

Before Asami could ask her again, Korra finally started to talk, voice rough, “I'm not actually shorter than you, am I?”

This was not what Asami anticipated. Could Korra honestly not know that she was the shorter of the pair? Despite the times she had to lean up into kisses? Despite the times she'd tilted her head up to whisper into Asami's ear?

Korra allowed herself to look at Asami now, and grimaced at the bewildered expression on Asami's face. “I always thought it was just that you wore heels,” she admitted quietly, the edge to her voice stronger.

Asami bit her lip. Then she gently said, “I'm taller than you are.” When her lover's face fell even more, she added, “But only a little. You, me, and Mako are all pretty tall, though. Most of our friends are shorter than we are... You're just a little shorter than _us._ ” She wasn't sure if this was the best way to comfort Korra, but what else could she say? She couldn't pretend to be shorter than Korra. Though Korra apparently could.

“... So, I'm not short?” Hope filled Korra's voice, though her knit eyebrows betrayed her continued unease.

The laugh that burst out of Asami caught Korra off guard, and she slipped back into a sullen expression, assuming that the laughter meant the comforting words had been false. Asami tried to reassure her through her cackles, earning a scowl. Once she had calmed down, she amended, “Sorry about that. No, you're not short. I just didn't realize you were afraid that you might be.” _So to cope with that fear, she made herself believe that she was taller than she is. Weird, but kind of cute._

Korra pouted again, “I'm not _afraid_. In fact, are you even sure you're taller? Take off your shoes and get up!” Pouncing off of the bed, Korra stood ramrod straight. Asami rolled her eyes, but figured they should put this topic to rest, so she peeled off her shoes and stood in front of Korra.

After a few minutes of Korra shuffling the two of them around in an attempt to find a way to claim being taller, Korra groaned in defeat.

Unbelievable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos if you liked it =3


End file.
